Eddie Shore
Eddie Shore= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search '''Edward William Shore''' (November 25, 1902 – March 16, 1985) was a Canadian professional [[Ice hockey|ice hockey]] [[Defenceman|defenceman]], principally for the [[Boston Bruins]] of the [[National Hockey League]], and the longtime owner of the [[Springfield Indians]] of the [[American Hockey League]], iconic for his toughness and defensive skill. Shore won the [[Hart Trophy]] as the league's most valuable player four times, the most of any defenceman, and third overall behind Wayne Gretzky and Gordie Howe. Shore was named a season-ending [[NHL All-Star Team|NHL All-Star]] eight of the first nine seasons that the league named such teams; the only season he failed to do so he missed over half the schedule due to injury.[1] A bruiser known for [[Violence in ice hockey|NHL violence]], Shore set a then-NHL record for 165 [[Penalty (ice hockey)|penalty]] minutes in his second season. [[[Eddie Shore|edit]]] Playing career Shore played with the [[Regina Capitals]] of the [[Western Canada Hockey League]] in [[1924–25 WCHL season|1925]]. His team finished last in the league and folded at the end of the season. Shore moved to the league champion [[Edmonton Eskimos (hockey)|Edmonton Eskimos]] in [[1925–26 WHL season|1926]], where he converted from [[Forward (ice hockey)|forward]] to [[Defenceman|defence]] and was given the nickname "the Edmonton Express." When the Western Hockey League (renamed from the WCHL) folded in 1926, Shore was sold to the [[Boston Bruins]] of the NHL. As a rookie, he scored 12 [[Goal (ice hockey)|goals]] and six [[Assist (ice hockey)|assists]] for a total of 18 points and accumulated 130 penalty minutes. Shore helped the Bruins win their first [[Stanley Cup]] in 1929. In the 1925–26 season, [[Billy Coutu]] and [[Sprague Cleghorn]] of the [[Montreal Canadiens]] were traded to the Boston Bruins. During their first practice with the Bruins, Shore strutted back and forth in front of Coutu and Cleghorn. Coutu body-slammed, head-butted, elbowed and tried to torment Shore. Next Coutu picked up the puck and made a rush at Shore. The two players collided. Shore held his ground and Coutu flew through the air violently crashing to the ice. Shore's ear was almost ripped off but he barely noticed it. Coutu was out cold and was out of commission for a week. Shore visited several doctors who wanted to [[Amputation|amputate]] the ear, but found one who sewed it back on. After refusing [[Anesthesia|anaesthetic]], Shore used a mirror to watch the doctor sew the ear on. Shore claimed Coutu used his hockey stick to cut off the ear, and Coutu was fined $50. Shore later recanted and Coutu's money was refunded. Another unusual incident involving Shore occurred in January 1930 when he was challenged to a boxing match by baseball player [[Art Shires]].[2] While NHL President [[Frank Calder]] said that Shore's participation was up to Bruins' manager [[Art Ross]] to decide, baseball commissioner Judge [[Kenesaw Mountain Landis]] vetoed Shires' participation, and the match was never held.[3] On January 24, 1933, during a game against Montreal, Shore accidentally punched NHL referee-in-chief [[Cooper Smeaton]] during a fight with [[Sylvio Mantha]] and was fined $100. In Boston on December 12, 1933, Shore ended the career of [[Toronto Maple Leafs]] star [[Ace Bailey]] when he hit Bailey from behind. Shore had checked Bailey, apparently in retaliation for a hit that Shore had received from Bailey's teammate [[Red Horner]] moments earlier. When Bailey's head hit the ice he was knocked unconscious and went into convulsions. In retaliation, Leafs tough-guy [[Red Horner]] punched Shore, whose head hit the ice as he fell from the blow. Shore was knocked out and required seven stitches but wasn't seriously injured. Bailey was rushed to hospital in critical condition with a fractured skull, and was operated on for more than four hours and there were fears he could die. Following the incident, Shore was suspended for 16 games by the league. Shore apologized to Bailey after the game, and the two shook hands at centre ice before a [[Ace Bailey Benefit Game|benefit game]] at [[Maple Leaf Gardens]] in Bailey's honour on February 14, 1934. Shore and the Bruins won their second Stanley Cup in 1939. Shore retired and bought the [[Springfield Indians]] of the [[American Hockey League]], where he was player-owner in 1939–40. He was persuaded to rejoin the Bruins and played four games for the team before being traded to the [[New York Americans]] on January 25, 1940. He stayed with the Americans through their elimination from the playoffs, and was simultaneously playing with the Indians in their playoff games. [[[Eddie Shore|edit]]] Retirement and the Indians [[Enlarge|Enlarge]]Eddie Shore in Springfield.Although Shore had played his last NHL game, he played two more seasons in Springfield. The Indians halted operations during [[World War II]], and Shore moved his players to [[Buffalo, New York|Buffalo]] where he coached the [[Buffalo Bisons (AHL)|Buffalo Bisons]] of the AHL to the [[Calder Cup]] championship in 1943 and 1944. After the war, the Springfield Indians resumed play in [[1946–47 AHL season|1946]] and Shore returned. As an owner, Shore could be cantankerous and was often accused of treating players with little respect. He commonly had players who had been out of the lineup perform maintenance in the [[Eastern States Coliseum]], the Indians' home, referring to them as "Black Aces." [4] The term has commonly come to mean, in current hockey usage, extra players on the roster who train with the team in case of injury.[4] During the [[1966–67 AHL season|1967 season]], the entire Indians team refused to play after Shore suspended three players without pay, including future NHL star [[Bill White (hockey)|Bill White]], for what he said was "indifferent play." When the team asked for an explanation, Shore suspended the two players who spoke for the team, one of whom was [[Brian Kilrea]]. [[Alan Eagleson]], then a little known lawyer and sometime politician, was brought in to negotiate with Shore on the players' behalf. The battle escalated for months, ending with Shore giving up day-to-day operations of the club; the genesis of the [[National Hockey League Players' Association]] stems from that incident. Shore continued to be owner until he sold the team in 1976. For his contributions to the game of hockey, Eddie Shore was awarded the [[Vanity plate|vanity license plate]] "MR HOCKEY" by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. On February 28, 1985, Shore checked into a Springfield hospital. His condition gradually deteriorated, and he died on March 16, 1985, at age 82. Shore was elected to the [[Hockey Hall of Fame]] in 1947. The Boston Bruins retired his number ''2.'' The [[Eddie Shore Award]] is given annually to the AHL's best defenceman. In 1998, he was ranked number 10 on ''[[The Hockey News]]''' list of the [[List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News|100 Greatest Hockey Players]], making him the highest-ranked pre-[[World War II]] player. [[[Eddie Shore|edit]]] Cultural references In the film [[Slap Shot (film)|Slap Shot]], Eddie Shore's name, along with [[Toe Blake]] and [[Dit Clapper]], is considered synonymous with "Old-time hockey." Shore is also featured in the [[Don Cherry]] [[Biopic|biopic]] [[Keep Your Head Up Kid: The Don Cherry Story]]. [[[Eddie Shore|edit]]] Awards and achievements *Played on two [[Stanley Cup champions]]hip teams – 1928-29, 1938-39. *Named to the [[Western Canada Hockey League|WHL]] First All-Star Team 1925-26. *Won the [[Hart Memorial Trophy]] as the NHL's Most Valuable Player in 1932–33, 1934–35, 1935–36, 1937–38. *Named to the [[NHL All-Star Team|NHL First All-Star Team]] in 1930-31, 1931–32, 1932–33, 1934–35, 1935–36, 1937–38, 1938-39. *Named to the NHL Second All-Star Team in 1933-34. *Won the [[Lester Patrick Trophy|Lester B. Patrick Award]] for contributions to hockey in 1970. *Inducted into the [[Hockey Hall of Fame]] in 1947. *Inducted into [[Canada's Sports Hall of Fame]] in 1975. *In 1998, he was ranked #10 on [[List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News|''The Hockey News''' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players]]. *His number, '''2,''' was retired by the Boston Bruins in 1947. [[[Eddie Shore|edit]]] NHL career statistics=